Penguins Of Madagascar Truth Or Dare
by Byakuyafan1
Summary: i decide to play a game that invovels torture and... well torture! oc's are allowed to join! just please still R&R
1. Chapter 1

Penguins Of Madagascar Truth or dare

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pom, only my OC's. **_

Me: hi everybody! As u can see im doing my own ToD! And please read and review. Since I know that nobody on fan fiction likes me L…. anyways I will now show the contestants!

Skipper

Kowalski

Rico

Private

Marlene

Julien

Maurice

Mort

Mandy

Mindy

Beatrice

Skipper: nooooooo! Not another one! "tries to escape"

Me: yay! "uses author powers to lock the place down"

Everyone: why?

Me: cause u guys will escape! And I am not letting that happen! NOW SIT DOWN!

Everyone: "whimpers and sits down"

Me: anyways send in dares!…. or truths…

Me: anyways bye! Bunnie!

Everybody: bye…

Me: NO! I GET THE LAST WORD! BYE! BUNNIE!

Seriously guys I really don't have anybody that like me except HidansGirl90 and she's my sister! Please R&R! im begging! Send in dares! Or truths…. BUT MOSTLY DARES! AND CHECK OUT HIDANSGIRL90'S PROFILE SHE IS TA BOMB! BYE! BUNNIE! YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Penguins Of Madagascar Truth Or Dare

Chapter 2: needles

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pom, but I do own my OC's.**_

Me: hi guys! This is only gonna be a VERY short chapter so we will get started with a dare from _**13thsense**_

_**I dare skipper to make a blood donation(fear of needles.**_

Skipper: nooooo! "tries to run away"

Me: uh uh uh! "grabs him and drags him to the place for blood donation, and straps him down hard"

Skipper: hey! Aren't we friends? "tries to talk me out of this"

Me: nope! Aaah! "jabs his arm and take s his blood"

Skipper: "face turns pale and passes out"

Me: "drags him back" were back!

Everyone except skipper: what's with him?

Me: you'll see in the next chapter, NOW SHUT UP SO I CAN HAVE THE LAST WORD!

Julien: no! I do not like this telling me what to do! U will be listening to your king! "gets up in my face"

Me: no! and back up ya weirdo! What are ya some freak! "punches him in the face and starts chasing him with a bat" I will kill u! you sicko! Until next time! Bye! Bunnie!

Everyone: bye!

Me: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ME HAVING THE LAST WORD! "sigh" BYE! BUNNIE!

_**Okay guys I need more reviews if I am gonna make this work! Please send in more**_!


	3. Chapter 3

Penguins Of Madagascar Truth Or Dare

Chapter 3: Teasing & Confessions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pom**_

Me: hey guys! "munching on chocolate bar"

Mandy: "takes my chocolate away" stop eating this stuff its not good for you!

Me: u just want to eat it!

Mandy: maybe….

Me: go ahead, as I was saying we had a dare from _**XxXPOMROXMAHSOXGIRL227**_

For me to be blown up! But now that im safe! I don't have to be!

Me: so now a dare from _**Inkheart5351**_

_**Well that's really mean( im talking to the last reviewer). Rico no blowing up the host! I dare Kowalski to make everyone cookies. Oh and Rico ,go blow uo the Effiel Tower!**_

Rico: aaaw! "swallows dynamite"

Everyone: nooooo!

Kowalski: "makes cookies, chocolate chip"

Me: "takes bite out of cookie and spits" eew! What is this Kowalski?

Kowalski: they are robots but are in the cookies as a disguise!

Me: yeaaa… you now know that a scientist cant be trusted with the cooking… Moving on! Um… its from _**xxxpomroxmahsoxgirl227**_ and her dare will be used in a story we will be working on!

Me: Finally a truth from _**sidnycurry**_

_**Marlene are you in love with skipper?**_

Marlene: um… well I like him as a friend…

Me: but do u LOVE him?

Marlene: I am not saying anything!

Me: do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? "repeats over and over and over"

Marlene: OKAY! I LOVE HIM! THERE YOU HAPPY!

Me: "starts crying" u didn't have to yell! NOW SIT DOWN! U MEANIE! JERK! LOUD MOUTHED DONKEY!

Marlene: o-o-o-o okay! Yes mam…

Skipper: she loves me? YES! OH YEAH! I LOVE HER TO! YEAAA!

Me: last dare from _**xxxpomroxmahsoxgirl227**_

She asking if dr.b is in this, he is not but he can be! Her dare is going to be in a story with me and her typing it, it will take a while but we will get it done! So for now this chapter is done!

Everyone: bye!Me: BYE! BUNNIE!


End file.
